1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for implementing a production process workflow, such as a workflow in a document processing environment.
2. Background
Production environments may receive a wide variety of jobs from multiple customers or operators. Print-based management information systems (MIS), order entry systems, and creative applications have the ability to provide customer-level description of the final product, hereafter termed product description or product intent. Typically, different product intents have different production requirements. In some cases, a customer or operator must select a product type or category in order for the system to assign processing parameters to the product. However, a customer or operator may not always know the available product types or the specific parameters associated with each product. In other situations, a customer or operator may be required to select all of the processing parameters to define a workflow for a job. However, the customer or operator may not be familiar with each available resource in the production environment, so the customer or operator may overlook one or more processing steps when selecting the steps for a particular job.
The embodiments described herein relate to attempts to solve one or more of the problems described above.